Coco Loo
|name = Coco Loo |kana = ココ・ルー |rōmaji = Koko Rū |also known as = Bus Guide (2011) |japanese voice = Noriko Namiki (1999) Miki Nagasawa (2011) |english voice = Angie Beers (1999) Reba Buhr (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 39 |anime debut = Episode 32 (1999) Episode 22 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Brown (1999) Green (2011) |hair = Brown (1999) Orange (2011) |status = Alive |occupation = Lamentation Tours' Guide |image gallery = yes}} Coco Loo (ココ・ルー, Koko Rū) is the bus tour guide for Lamentation Tours that takes Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to the Testing Gate.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 Appearance Coco has a voluptuous figure. In the 2011 anime adaptation, she has curly, messy and orange hair, wears a blue bus tour guide uniform and a small hat. While in the 1999 anime adaptation she has straight brown hair and wears a yellow bus tour guide uniform and a small hat. Personality Coco seems to be a cheerful person, often smiling and being energetic throughout a tour guide. Background Coco Loo is a bus tour guide for the Lamentation Tours in the Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokea. Plot Zoldyck Family arc On a bus heading towards the volcanic Mount. Kukuroo, Coco Loo gives the bus tour passengers detailed information about Kukuroo Mountain, home to the world's most notorious assassins, the Zoldyck Family. She further explains that there are ten known family members living on the mountain: a great-great grandfather, grandfather, father, mother, and five children all of whom are pro-killers. At the front of the Main Gate, of the Zoldyck Estate; Coco introduces the bus tour passengers to the main entrance to the Zoldyck Estate, which is also known as the "Gateway to Hell". Intrigued as Leorio was attentively listening to Coco's explanation about the Zoldyck Estate, he becomes angry they can't enter the estate because it's private property. Leorio tries to argue that the mountain is on the other side of the gate, but Coco informs him that it's impossible to get there due to the mar of vegetation and where they're standing currently is Zoldyck property. Naively Gon inquires how he and his friends can enter the estate, which enrages Coco as she tells him if he tries to enter the estate he won't be able to come out alive. Two menacing-looking men approach Coco and claim she was bluffing. The two men then assault the groundskeeper for the key to the front door and use it to enter the estate. After a few moments pass the door slowly opens up and a furry monstrous claw discards the skeletal bodies of the two menacing men, terrifying Coco and the bus tour passengers. Trying to her best to remain professional, Coco explains to the bus tour passengers, what they witnessed is a prime example of what happens to you when you enter the Zoldyck Estate. As Coco and the bus tour passengers scramble to leave, Gon shocks them all claiming he and his friends, are staying so they can enter the estate. Trivia * Coco Loo is her name in the 1999 anime adaptation only. She is never been mentioned by name in the manga and the 2011 anime adaptation lists her as "Bus Guide" in the credits of Episode 22 and in her character sheet. Miscellaneous * Coco Loo's voice actress in the 1999 anime adaptation also voices Machi in the same adaptation and Baise in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References fr:Coco_Chan Category:Media-named Characters Category:Female characters